When opposites meet
by Celestial meets Meteor
Summary: Levy and Gajeel hates each other but thinks otherwise. Lucy and Dirk are the supposed perfect pair or are they really? When a certain incident happens that includes Lucy and Levy, will sparks fly or will they remain enemies and strangers? High school AU (summary changed)
1. Chapter 1:The start

When Opposites meet

Summary:

Levy and Gajeel hates each other but their friends think and Dirk were the supposed perfect pair but are they really?

When a certain incident happens that includes Lucy and Levy, will sparks fly or will they remain enemies and strangers?

Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 1 : The start

He loves teasing her because of her expression and

he feels weird whenever she notices him

but when her two lackeys

always hog the her

he feels somewhat weird.

When she sees girls clinging to him she feels somewhat a emotion she can't describe

so she just labels it as happiness for

she does not tease him anymore

but he thinks that she like the two boys that

hang around her but

in reality she turned them down in a

matter of seconds

so she can't really say that she

likes them, as friends maybe

She thinks the he's a conceited, arrogant but handsome jerk

While he thinks that she's short, bookworm but cute

they're opposites but what do they say?

OPPOSITES attract!

Levy's POV

"Ugh, that conceited bastard always makes fun of me so what if I'm short or a bookworm I don't care I like to read!"

Then she went to the library, she saw Gajeel there sleeping so she became angry because libraries are for reading not for sleeping.

So I said "Oi, shrimp why are you waking me up?" The nerve of that bastard asking me such a stupid question.

"Well where do YOU think you're sleeping?" He said" The library shrimp I never knew you were dumb not to know the answer gihi." Then I hit him with a very thick book I fortunately have. "Oi shrimp what are you doing hitting me for?"

Gajeel's POV

Then she said " Isn't it obvious much dumb ass that you were sleeping inside a library?!" "So what? What is this place a temple or shrine of some sort that you're interrupting my nap time shrimp?"so she said it like a million times already because we almost do it every day.

"It is prohibited to sleep in the library" said shrimp like an old lady. so I said"You should loosen up and break the rules once in a while shrimp"then she sighed" hai hai sure sure I should loosen up yeah yeah but YOU should follow the rules."

Normal POV

Then Levy went to her next class : Science

She sits with Lucy on the right, Mira on the left,Juvia at the back of her and Erza in front of her. Mira asked with a glint in her eyes " Where did you go Levy you were almost late maybe too busy with a certain long black haired metal studded person ne?"then Lucy reacted too quickly for Levy's liking" You were too busy flirting with Gajeel that you almost forgot to go to class?!

Then Levy blushed at that sentence"I did not flirt with him I just went to the library to return a book but saw him sleeping so I woke him up" then Juvia said" Juvia approves of you with Gajeel-kun, Levy-san you are acting like you are married because you always go to the library then you always say that you are just waking him up" Mira finished off with a mischievous smirk plastered on her angel/demon like face now "Maybe you go there just to wake Gajeel up not borrowing or returning a book ne?" then finishing off by winking, Levy thought that she's saying ambiguous things!

Levy's POV

Then Levy thought 'He may be handsome but his egoistical and bastard attitude turns me I swear I will never fall for him !'

Then the bell rung the teacher went in and silence ensued in the room and she said "Class, we have a new student".

Then at that particular moment a handsome blonde guy wearing a gentle smile came and immediately a fan club started to form but me and Lucy were not affected I thought Juvia and Erza weren't too but I guess I was wrong!

They looked like some lovesick puppy who found it's dog bone! I think he noticed that we weren't affected because he winked at us. Then the newly formed fan club stared at us with death glares that were seriously so scary that Frankenstein will surely be afraid!

Then the teacher announced: Please treat him well class, I hope you become good friends with him and you will sit behind Levy near Lucy. Again the fan club glared at us! This is so seriously scary, I don't even like the guy if you want you can be the one who sits near him. Seriously who wants to sit with a person who has like a double personality?!

Well them of course weird. It's like he has magic.

The journey begins!...

She may be saying she will never like him now

But when time comes will she still keep saying

That or will she fall for the metal studded delinquent?


	2. Chapter 2:The mysterious guy

Chapter 2: The mysterious guy

Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima

Dirk's POV

I entered calmly and winked at the girls while I was at it for I noticed that they were forming a fan club.

I smirked at the two girls for they were not affected as I thought 'Thank god they're not affected I can talk to them properly without them dazing off because of my looks.'

The teacher told me that I'm going to seat between Lucy and Levy,the two girls who weren't affected by my looks I noticed my fan club giving them death stares so I winked at the two girls. It's so fun teasing them!

I sat down and the blonde smiled at me warmly and I could somehow feel myself smiling back at her, and the forget-me-not one stared at me quizzically so I just smiled and offered my hand to her and said "My name's Dirk Lakeson, nice to meet you Levy-san."

She replied with a cheery smile "My name's Levy Mcgarden, nice to meet you to Dirk and please just call me Levy and where are you from?

I was taken aback because most girls really can't answer me without stuttering, so I thought 'This feels nice,being treated like a normal being not like a god.'

So I replied "From Aphro God" so after that Lucy(eavesdropper) and Levy got shocked "Why are you so shocked Levy and ...?"

So she said "Lucy Heartfilia, I guess you knew me huh I was also from Aphro God, the school which holds the title as the "Social school" for being named from goddess of love and beauty. It has the most updated technology money can buy and only accepts pretty,rich and smart which they said concludes as a 'Social prestigious person' thus the name Aphro God right?"

I was really shocked for Lucy Heartfilia was a first year there and was known as the 'Beauty Goddess' and was so called the perfect pair for me but transferred to another prestigious school that she really liked.

So I replied still stunned "You were the supposed perfect pair for me the so called 'Handsome God' of the school" and she replied embaressed "Yes, Dirk I was the supposed perfect pair for you."

Then Levy said " -chan this is the guy that you talked ahmmmphh"Lucy covered Levy's mouth while sending death glares to her.

Then looking ecstatic, Lucy happily said "Oh Levy has a crush on a certain Gajeel Redfox did you know that,and they look like a married couple when they fight which is almost like always?!" So I don't find any interest but I remembered it for maybe it will come to good use and I listened there while Lucy is rambling about stuff and Levy is trying to make her shut up.

To Lunch

Lucy's POV

Levy was fuming but she had an evil glint in her eyes that I didn't like, I got shivers down my spine. She said "So you and Dirk are the perfect couple huh, and you keep teasing me but you and him are too cute!"

Then we saw Dirk and ushered him to join our table and I said "Dirk, this is the group called Fairy Tail, the most popular in whole Fiore!"

Then one by one they introduced themselves but after that Dirk introduced himself to about his school such and others but I saw Mira with a glint in her eyes I knew it was just like Levy. After the introduction, Mira drag me to a corner and fan girled for a while and told me "Lucy, I thought we were friends, why didn't you tell me about him? You two will look so cute together. You're babies will look so cute!"

"I'm sorry Mira but I knew you would react like this so I rather did not say it" looking scared

"I don't mind just tell me next time, but right now I should tell them" then Mira got lost in her own world.

Time skip to Music class

Levy's POV

Ugh.. This is the worst class ever because I'm seating next to metal face sigh...

It's his fault that my friends keep teasing me! Then he noticed me and said "Gihi shrimp,you just can't stay away from me?" So I was pretty mad as you can see, I never once in my life and never will miss him! so I replied mad "As if in your dreams Redfox, what do you think me missing you ha! that's funnier than someone saying that Taylor Swift is a play girl!"

Then he replied with his usual laugh "Oh really shrimp am I that irresistible that you're always riled up whenever you see me or are you starting to fall in love with me?"

Oh he's so full of himself! I was about to make a comeback but the teacher, Lyra-sensei entered the room. "Class we will have a project it is split into fours, so go find your partner now!" A lot of girls swarmed around metal face of course, his singing is so terrible I bet when insects hear him they'll be dead within a few seconds!

Of course me,Lu-chan and Dirk paired up. Our classmates laughed at us because we only had 3 members and all of all they said I'll be the third wheel! So I was really taken aback by surprise when Redfox said his going to join the group!

Gajeel's POV

Gihe, She looks so cute when she's mad. Wait, what am I thinking of?! So by the kindness out of my heart, I joined their group. Ha her reaction was priceless giheee gihee!

"Oh, McGarden don't get any ideas I just joined your group so you won't be a third wheel and it's out of the kindness of my heart." She replied while scoffing "I never knew you had a heart this must be a miracle given by God!"sarcasm was obvious in her tone and she looked at the sky faking amazement."McGarden you better be ready this may be the first and last time my kindness will be shown to you and everyone knows that you love me right?"

Cheers,Claps and Aieeee's erupted from our classmates and she replied embarrassed " I do not love you!" I decided tease her more "Then why are you blushing?"

Mira's POV

Oh my gosh! My fan girl mode is going crazy and my hunches are exactly correct so I decided to speak up "Aww,Levy do you know there's a thin line between love and hate?"

She blushed and wailed "Mira, I thought you're my friend?!" So I snickered "I am Levy but you know they say 'The more you hate, the more you love'!"

I know she's smart but she's getting too flustered and embarrassed to think properly.

I know what she's going to say so I recorded it. She said "Then I love him!" then she covered her mouth as she realized what she said.

Please review and CLIFFHANGER! What will Gajeel say? Find out if you REVIEW!


	3. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry for this but I decided that I will not continue this story, but don't worry as I will make a new and better improved version of this story. And it will be purely based on GaLe. As said that, this story will change drastically, so please bear with me. I love you all! Please read my revised version! Thanks!


End file.
